The present invention relates to a linkage and transducer assembly for sensing forces.
Various systems of linkages and transducers have been proposed to sense forces in members such as the links of the hitch for an agricultural implement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,331 describes a diamond-shaped frame with a load cell device inserted therein. It appears, however, that assembly of this system or replacement of the load cell requires screwing or unscrewing a pair of threaded connections between the load cell and the frame. This is also the case with the draft sensor described in U.S. application, Ser. No. 228,440, filed 26 Jan. 1981 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,533 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
A variable inductive draft sensor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,348. However, mounting of the inductive draft sensor requires a threaded attachment. Furthermore, the '348 draft sensor must be anchored to the frame portion of the tractor and therefore, the sensor cannot be inserted in various of the hitch linkages, as may be desirable.